he's mine
by nana111
Summary: one day kanou somoku found an unconscious pretty boy near to a temple and he decided to pick him up .. so what will ayase say about it when he starts to feel that the mysterious boy might take kanou away from him ?
1. characters of the story

1) Kanou Somuku:

in love with ayase but doesn't know if his uke feels the same towards him ...

2) Ayase Yukiya:

not sure what to call the strong feelings he feels towards his seme and cannot talk about it with self-confidence however he will feel so jealous and angry when another boy will try to steel his seme so will jealousy,pain and fear awake the love inside his heart ?

3) Hinata Nakata :

the mysterious boy who was saved by Kanou , looks so similair to ayase but a bit shorter with green eyes and dark blonde hair,he will fall in love with kanou and do all his best to take ayase's place in kanou's heart ( he is 17 years old )

4)Kuba homare:

In love with ayase too however he couldn't win ayase's heart wish belongs to his president so will he give up ? Or still have things to say and do ?

5)Someya/gion/Kuba misao :

other important characters ...

6)Akira Nakata :

Hinata's uncle who wants to kill him and a dangerous yakuza guy ..

some other characters might be added to the story


	2. Near to the shrine

KANOU'S POV

I was driving my car like a mad person on the street .. the weather was so cold and so bad and i finishid my business meeting just right now .. the sky was getting darker and i couldn't wait to go back home and see ayase ..

Suddenly my stupid car stopped near to a shrine when it started raining ..

So i end up getting the hell out and checking it ..

I didn't have the time to curse my luck in such a weather so i started fixing it quickly and after i finished it .. i was going to get inside the car but i noticed a strange body next to some trees ..

At first i thought that it was a dead body of someone but when i approached it i found out that he was just an unconscious blonde boy..he was all wet and dirty but pretty similair to ayase .. it was already so late to take him to a near hospital besides i didn't want to miss the rest of the day.. i knew that it was a selfish decision but i just wanted to go and see ayase so i just took the small guy inside the car and left that stupid place

" damn why troubles are always running behind me "

i entered the apartment carrying the boy between my arms .. the lamps were off so i thought that ayase was sleepping .. but when i got inside the living room .. i found him lying in the couch watching tv and almost sleeping so i called his name gently :

\- ayase .. can u help me a bit please ..!!

AYASE'S POV

I stood up when i heard the voice of kanou-san .. and i was so surprised when i saw him carrying a boy ..

\- kanou-san.. ...who's this ??.. did anything bad happen to u ??

\- nothing ... don't worry .. i just found him on my way and i really have no idea who is he ..

\- ah i will go to call a doctor or someone !!!

\- nah it's already too late.. no one will come at this time ... go and bring him something to wear or a cover .. we must change his clothes .. we don't want him to get sick or something right ?? . said kanou while putting him on the sofa

\- ah.. ..!! yes !! ...

" i didn't know that kanou-san can be someone helpful and good-hearted with other people especially strangers this is really made me happy"

i went to the bedroom and took some clothes and a cover .. when i came back i found that kanou-san already started taking off his wet shirt and asked me to give him the clean one

\- do u think the clothes will fit him . i asked

\- what kind of stupid questions is this ?? go and bring mine .. it will fit him better !!

\- sorry .. my bad ." i knew that it was a stupid question but i wanted just to break the silence"

\- instead of standing up and watching me .. won't u help me a bit here ??

\- ah !! ok !! sorry again !!

\- geez i wonder when he will wake up and get out from here ... this is really annoying . he saiduneasily

\- i dunno .. he will wake up for sure .. and .. th-thankyou so much . i said happily

\- ah ... why thankyou ???

\- because u helped someone who u don't know .. i really didn't expect that ..

\- expect what ??.. ayase i do have a heart after all .. do u think i'm a monster or something ..( said kanou while taking the boy's trousers off ).. by the way he looks a lot like u ..

suddenly the boy opened his eyes and ...

HINATA'S POV:

i opened my eyes and saw a strange tall man taking off my pants .. i was so scared .. i thought that he wanted to rape me so i quickly moved my chest and slap him strongly on his face ..

\- don't dare to t-tt-ouch me .. if u-uu do anything bad i-ii will kill you ..!!!

-geez ..!! what are u talking about...!! is this is what i deserve after helping u ..!! . said the guy with a very angry face wish scrared me more

-it's ok .. everything is ok .. we won't hurt u .. kanou-san found u on his way and he did bring u here and wanted to change your clothes so u won't get sick when u wake up . said a blonde boy with anAnxiety face

\- wh-where i am ??? why i'm here ??

\- don't u understand ?? i just found u and picked u here .. besides u are the one who's supposed to be asked a questions not us ..!! . replied the strange guy who was putting his hand on his cheek

\- ah i apologize !! i really didn't want to hurt you .. i just thought .. that u was about to.. . i blushed and didn't want to keep talking .

\- we understand .. anyone will do what u did if he was in your same situation.. right kanou-san ?

\- yes .. of course . replied the other guy with a red face in a way just like he remembered something .

somehow i felt comfortable and i did not need to worry more than this althought the two men didn't stop looking at me and wanted me to answer their questions

\- kanou-san i will go and cook him something to eat .. u are hungry right ?? . said the blonde boy with the smiley face

\- no there is no need for it !! thankyou !! . when i replied to him he was already gone

\- here !! wear those and hurry up !! . said the other man

\- ah t-thankyou and sorry again for your face . i blushed

\- it's ok ... whatever ..

i took the clothes from his hands and wore it ... after 15 minutes the other boy came back again with a soup dish... ..i was so hungry and couldn't stop eating it after i finished the boy asked me

\- so what's your name ?? i'm ayase and this is kanou .. what about u ??

\- ah !! i'm Hinata !!! Hinata nakata !!

\- do u want a phone to call someone of your family or a friend of yours ??

\- i'm orphan !! i have nobody .. !! i used to live in a small poor village .. but our orphanage was destroyed .. so i decided to go to the city by feet and search for a work .. and the last thing i do remember that i wanted to enter the shrine and pray ...

\- well if u want u can stay with us for a period of time until u find a solution for your problem ..

\- really kanou-san he can stay !!?? . replied the other blonde

\- well we don't have another choice don't we ?? even if i said no u will refuse my objection

\- no !! no !! i really won't bother you guys !! i will go tomorrow in the morning

\- don't say stupid things !! u cannot go at such a time .. !!

\- besides u do not bother us .. u can consider us as your family !!

\- ah thanks .. i'm so grateful .. . i smiled

\- but u will not stay forever anyway !! don't forget that

\- ah kanou-san !! don't be mean !!

\- what i was just joking !! take it easiy !!

i started laughing but then stopped.. i felt so bad !! i shouldn't tell them lies but what i can do ?? i can't tell them that after my parents death i ran away from my uncle who is a dangerous yakuza and who wante to kill me to take the wealth of my parents .. i'm sure he is searching for me everywhere and i tell them the truth they might not let me stay with them ..

to be continued ...


	3. The next morning

**Next morning :**

 **Hinata's pov :**

i woke up next morning .. the place was so calm ..

" it was the first time i sleep like this after a very long while althought my fear cannot leave me alone this sofa was so damn comfortable .. thankyou god " ..

however my only problem that i couldn't get out from the sofa... it was clear that my body was still so weak and tired " this is normal after all i was running away from my uncle's dangerous guys for almost five days "

\- good morning hinata-kun ! I made a breakfast ! . Said ayase-san who was smiling to me and and putting some food on the table

" i didn't notice him when he did enter the room..maybe because of my over thinking after all ..ayase-kun wasn't only that kind and nice of people but also he looked kinda similair to me with a weird way and looked exactly like a teenager pretty girl too .. if his pyjama didn't show the shape of his body i would say he was a girl for sure.. if he only has a chest "

\- Hinata ? Why are u looking at me like this ? Is there is something wrong ? . Asked ayase

\- no! no! ..it's nothing .. thankyou again .. i really bothered u . " damn i shouldn't behave like this "

\- would u like to take a hot shower before eating ? .

\- yeah ! i really need it but i can't move i feel so weak and i can't walk with my left leg so maybe later.

\- this is ok i will help u ... after taking a shower .. we will find u a bandage for your leg .( Said kanou-san after entering the living room and holding me between his arms suddenly ) .. let'go ...

His chest was so warm that i hugged him without thinking...

"i just felt so safe while being between his arms... it was strange but wasn't he the one who saved me in the first place ".

\- Hey...! hey ! Hold on ! i'm not your mummy. said kanou-san with an annoyed face

\- Ah ! I didn't mean that ! . I felt so shy and blushed for doing such a stupid thing again

 **half an hour later**

After finishing my shower .. kanou-san started healing my leg with a thick bandage ..

" his big hands were so cold yet in the same time so warm and soft when they keep touching me this way.. it's true that he seems to be a guy with uneasiy personality and scary looking but his inside is just the opposite .. i really like that "

\- here we are ..! I'm sure u can walk a bit if u try ..!

\- Ah ! u finished ! Thanks so much !

I felt so embarassed for not making an attension this time too " i can't believe that i was thinking of a guy with this way ... what's wrong with me ! i'm not abnormal.. right ? "

\- anyway start eating your breakfast ! I'm going to check ayase out ok ? . Smiled the old guy

\- yes ! Ok . I smiled back

 **Ayase's pov :**

I was sitting on the chair reading a book when i felt kanou-san hands hugging me strongly from the back while kissing me on my neck so i started shivering and turned to him quickly with a red face and said :

\- N-no ... Kanou-san please stop ... Hinata-kun will see us ...

However kanou-san didn't stop he did just turn the wheelchair in his direction and catch my cheeks softly with his hand then reply :

\- sorry but i have no patience for u anymore .. I need you right now !

My heart started throbbing so fast when he was kissing me and taking my short off but i couldn't let us continue especially when the door wasn't closed and hinata had the ability to enter the room anytime so i pushed kanou-san from me to stop him

\- kanou-san please let me go ! please we are not alone ! It will be so rude if hinata saw us ! . i said while trying to make a serious expression and wearing my short

\- ok fine ! but only this time ! anyway i'm going to work now .. do u want to go with me today ? . He asked after moving away from me and starting to prepare some documents and papers

\- what about hinata-kun ? .

\- he can go with us ... there's no need to leave him alone here ... I'm sure the others will like him especially that stupid okama and gion .

\- i don't think it's a good idea he's still tired and need more time for relaxing in my opinion .

\- well as u like ! take care of yourself ! I'm going now ! see ya .

\- Kanou-san ! wait please ! .

I ran to him quickly before he goes and hugged him happily and to surprise him more i kissed his lips bravely so he smiled to me and said :

\- Wow ! someone is becoming brave ! i'm really amazed .

\- no it's not like this ! I just wanted to wish u all the best .. B-bye . I replied trying to hide my shyness " i've only wanted to make kanou-san happy and satsified that's all "

When kanou-san was leaving the room hinata was already standing next to door staring at us " my gosh .. Since when he was standing here ..did he see us !?"

\- ah forgive me for this ! I just came in and ... .

\- hi there ! .. I'm going... take care of yourselves . Said kanou who left the room

We moved to the kitchen to clean it , i told hinata-kun that he didn't need to do this with me but he rejected that and wanted to help me and while cleaning he told me many things and details about himself.. he was 17 years old and his life changed completely after the death of his parents just like me i really felt sorry for him but i didn't want him to get the bad mood by talking more about the past so i was going to change the topic but he did it first and started talking about kanou-san as he was interesting in him

\- do u know something ayase-kun ? Kanou-san is such a nice person and a man who has a big heart plus he's so handsome too ... .

\- Ehh ! Well that's true ! He is ! . I blushed but felt happy for hearing this

\- you and kanou-san ! you are lovers right ? sorry for my rudeness .. but i didn't really want to see u kissing . He asked

\- it's ok it was our mistake after all cuz we didn't close the door and yeah we are dating !. i replied with avoiding and eyes contact with him

\- so do u love him ? .

 **To be continued**

 **the story take place after volume 13**


	4. Love ?

**Akira's pov :**

I couldn't wait anymore i've been searching for that scum for more than a week and if i don't find him and kill him all my plans will be destroyed and i will never achieve my goals " shit !! why those men are so hopeless and cannot do anything usefull .. i swear this time if they will not bring me any useless informations i will shot them "

\- Honda !! Takahashi !! Where are u !!?? Come here right now !! . I yelled

\- Ah !! Sorry for the late sir !! ... ( said the two men who entered the room quickly ) we found hinata's place finally .

\- god !! Finally !! Why didn't u tell me this from the beginning !!?? ... where is he ? . I asked enthusiastically

\- according to our sources .. He was seen near to hanazono jinja shrine in shinjuku sir . Said takahashi

\- The fuck !! I thought u did catch him !! i want u to get many men to keep watching over all shinjuku's places and streets till they find him especially the shrine he might come back to it again and then bring him to me .. .. " u little brat !! If i don't find u my name will never be Akira Nakata " ... what are u waiting for !!?? go and find him !!

\- Y-yes sir !! .

 **Ayase's pov :**

\- L-llove him ?? . I asked while looking to him nervously and shyly

i didn't know what to answer and he really surprised me when he did put me in a such hard and embarrasing situation that i wasn't ready for that's why i couldn't say anything but he smirked to me and continued his talking

\- yeah love ?? i mean you are lovers right ?? and living toghether too so i'm 100% sure that u love him a lot .. don't you ?? plus when i asked u you blushed and said nothing u seems to be quite timide ayase-kun ... aren't you ?? .

\- Hinata !! Please let's change the topic !! forgive me ..B-but i have nothing to say . i replied after hiding my face under an apron

\- ah i apologize !! never mind ... but ayase-kun there's no reason to hide your face like that Mr timide . said hinata who took the the apron from my hands and started laughing

After all i couldn't blame Hinata for asking me this kind of questions cuz he knew that we are lovers but the only one i did need to blame was just myself " althought all the things i get into with kanou-san and the troubles we passed toghether i've never been brave enought to talk to my heart and explore what does it has towards kanou-san exactly i know that there's something makes me want him will my heart and can't imagine my life without him !! i am really in love with him ?? are those truly my real feelings ?? and the most important thing too does kanou-san loves me ..?? but what if he doesn't ?? What will i do then if he goes away and leave me behind ?? N-nno ayase calm youself .. N-nothing bad will happen !! " .

\- Ayase-kun !! the door is knocking !! i think it's kanou-san !! . Said hinata who cut the rope of my thoughts

\- Ah !! i didn't hear it !! I-ll go and open it .

 **Hinata's pov :**

I really didn't feel the time passing when i was talking with to ayase-kun who went and opened the door for kanou-san and welcomed him , after he got inside he gave me a blue slippers and said :

\- those are healthy slippers that might help u somehow .. my friend ( someya) in the office asked me to give it to you after i told him about your story .

\- no matter how much i thankyou it will never be enought .. i really wish i could give something in return . I said sadly " how can i use them this way .. I feel guilty "

\- we don't need anything in return .. anyway guys since the day didn't end yet let's go and hang out ??

\- what !! H-hang out i really can't !! I'm still tired !! m-maybe tomorrow ... " no !! I can't go outside !! I'm sure my uncle's men are searching for me now and if i get outside they might see me !! ... I just feel more comfortable here .

-what are u saying hinata ?? me and kanou-san will not be happy if you don't go with us .. plus it will be so good for your health .. come on !! you want regret it

\- well i really don't care if u want to go or not but we will need to buy certain things for u like idk more clothes y'know ayase's clothes might not be enought for you both kid . said kanou who was smoking his cigarette and sitting around the table

 **Kanou's pov :**

ayase and hinata went inside the bedroom to change their clothes before we go while i was eating more food because i was very hungry today and didn't eat well in the morning " geez !! his dishes are as delecious and tasty as his small body .. i really want to have him tonight but i can't do nothing since hinata is here .. i must find a solution for this pro very soon " ...

After few minutes they get outside and they were so cute that i couldn't take my eyes from them especially ayase that stupid is the most cutest human being i have ever seen ..they were wearing a very similair pieces of clothes and looked almost like a twin ... They really made me blush and couldn't help but say :

\- did u choose a quite similair clothes to change the mood or something .. W-ell that's cute .

\- Eemm , it was Hinata's idea that's all . answered ayase with a red face

 **After 40 minutes :**

We arrived to the mall after after 40 minutes , ayase was so happy since he didn't go shopping for more than three months because of my work and many business meetings in that period , he was holding hinata's hand all the time and taking him to all the shops that he entered and picking him some clothes and asking him to try others so it was clear that he wasn't doing anything for his sake but unlike ayase , hinata wasn't as excisted as him his feelings seemed to be more than shyness as it was just fear , he wasn't talking a lot to ayase and always keeping his head down and waiting for ayase in the corners .. "But why i feel that he's hiding something " ??

To be continued 

**I'm really not expecting more fans for the story just doing it for fun :) :) :)**


End file.
